


Noche en la pizzería

by ElMancree



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, monstruos - Freeform, no se que poner, pizzeria
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElMancree/pseuds/ElMancree
Summary: Kai'sa está sola en casa y luego de un largo día de limpieza decide salir a cenar a una pizzería, donde conocerá a cierta chica que trabaja ahí y ambas tendrán una experiencia paranormal.
Relationships: Kai'Sa/Sivir (League of Legends)
Kudos: 2





	Noche en la pizzería

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho que no escribo nada y no tenía pensado hacerlo porque que hueva, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y me he estado haciendo wey por un rato.
> 
> Esto es importante, yo no shipeo Kai'sa x Sivir, esto solo es parte de una apuesta que perdí y tuve que escribir un fanfic corto sobre estas dos morras. Bueno, el punto es que es muy probable que no vuelva a escribir sobre este ship. Lo siento, pero es algo que quería aclarar primero.
> 
> Una disculpa si hay horrores ortográficos o si de repente algo no se entiende, ya se me van las cabras.

Un día bien equis, estaba la bailarina de KDA limpiando la casa del grupo.

“Bien… supongo que voy a limpiar las habitaciones de las demás hoy… igual no creo que estén tan sucias” Kai’sa abrió la puerta de la habitación de Akali e hizo un gesto de disgusto cuando se dio cuenta de todo el mugrero que tenía la rapera en su cuarto “¡No puede ser! ¡¿Qué es todo este mugrero?! ¿Qué Akali nunca limpia su cuarto?” Kai’sa estaba algo molesta al ver cómo había un montón de bolsas de frituras en el suelo, latas con soda derramada y ropa tirada al azar, estaba tan sucio que eso en lugar de un cuarto parecía más bien un basurero.

Tal vez Akali aspiraba a ser el señor de la basura cuando creciera o quizá tenía algún fetiche raro de coleccionar porquerías.

“Bueno, no me queda de otra que limpiar esto” dijo antes de suspirar y ponerse a limpiar.

La chica de cabello morado estornudó un chingo de veces mientras limpiaba uno de los libreros que había en la habitación de Akali.

Por accidente dejó caer un par de “libros” que se terminaron abriendo en ciertas páginas altamente sugestivas. Kai’sa se sobresaltó y cuando tomó uno de ellos lo volvió a arrojar y gritó muy fuerte “¡Kyaaaa!” su rostro se puso completamente rojo y Kai’sa negó con la cabeza mientras se cubría los ojos tratando de olvidar lo que había visto.

“¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡Dios! ¡No puedo creer que Akali tenga este tipo de comics en su habitación! ¡Es más, ni siquiera sabía que existían comics así de feos!” dijo la pobre e inocente Kai’sa refiriéndose al manga hentai que acababa de descubrir de toda la extensa colección de mangas de Akali.

Luego recordó un par de ocasiones en las que veía a Akali sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, leyendo uno de esos extraños libros y haciendo caras como las que haría un viejo pervertido “Ah… así que por eso pone esas caras raras cuando lee estas cosas…” Kai’sa sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y trató de sacar esos recuerdos de su cabeza.

“Creo que no debí meterme a su habitación a limpiar en primer lugar…” la chica se quitó lentamente las manos que cubrían sus ojos y tomó el manga para regresarlo a su lugar y seguir limpiando la habitación de la rapera… donde curiosamente siguió encontrando cosas muy…extrañas para ella, un par de dakimakuras y figuras de monas chinas que tenían poca o nada de ropa, sudaderas ahegao, mouse pads raros, entre otro montón de cosas que no quiso ni imaginar porque estaban ahí.

Al terminar de limpiar cuidadosamente, acomodando todo en su lugar y recogiendo toda la basura, Kai’sa salió lentamente de la habitación con los ojos abiertos como platos y cerró la puerta de forma silenciosa “De verdad… no voy a ver de la misma forma a Akali a partir de ahora…” dijo susurrando mientras caminaba con un par de bolsas de basura por el pasillo.

“Supongo que ahora sigue la habitación de Ahri…” Kai’sa dio un par de pasos dirigiéndose a la habitación de su compañera y supuesta líder, que de líder no tenía nada la cabrona, ya que la mayoría de los asuntos era Evelynn quien se encargaba de resolverlos mientras que Ahri siempre se la llevaba calmada.

“Esto no podría empeorar” Tomó la perilla de la puerta y un par de segundos después se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Ahri cerrándose y una vez más, la bailarina gritó “¡AHHHHH! ¡HAY DEMASIADA BASURA AQUÍ ADENTRO!”

…

Kai’sa estaba en el jardín, de rodillas y con el rostro todavía sonrojado mientras sacaba un poco de fertilizante de una bolsa y lo esparcía sobre la tierra de sus plantas. Su cabeza todavía estaba llena de las impresiones que le causaron cada una de las habitaciones de sus compañeras. Ella recordaba la primera vez que había entrado a cada una de ellas, cuando recién se habían mudado y no se parecían en nada a como las habían decorado los primeros días.

“¡No puede ser que Ahri sea más desordenada de lo que pensé!” dijo Kai’sa al recordar todo el desmadre que tenía Ahri, que era incluso peor que el de Akali, sin embargo, Ahri no tenía nada extraño que pudiera traumarla, pero si fue la habitación más sucia de todas.

“Y luego está la habitación de Evelynn!!! ¡POR DIOS! ¡Y YO QUE PENSÉ QUE AKALI ERA LA ENFERMA! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE EVELYNN TENGA ESAS COSAS EN SU HABITACIÓN! ¡¿QUE DIABLOS QUIERE HACERLE A AKALI ESA MUJER?!” Kai’sa se puso roja como tomate y sacudió la cabeza en un intento por sacarse esos recuerdos de la cabeza para continuar con su trabajo de jardinería.

Pronto todos esos pensamientos se fueron olvidando conforme iba realizando el resto de sus actividades de limpieza hasta el atardecer.

Luego de darse una ducha para quitarse todo el polvo de encima, Kai’sa se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala y se frotó las mejillas “Ah… menos mal terminé temprano…” dijo mientras echaba un vistazo a la habitación, se estaba poniendo algo oscuro adentro, rápidamente volteó a ver hacia afuera y pudo notar que en lugar de verse el atardecer anaranjado de siempre, estaba todo gris “Hmm… que raro… hace un rato no estaba tan nublado… pareciera que estamos en M-” Kai’sa estornudó y luego continuó “Donde el clima cambia a cada hora…”

Seguramente esto fue obra de Tláloc.

Kai’sa se recostó y suspiró de cansancio. Todo se sentía tan solitario sin el resto de sus amigas y compañeras de banda, Ahri haciendo travesuras por toda la casa, los gritos enfurecidos de Akali mientras jugaba algún videojuego y luego estaba Evelynn.

Aunque era algo curioso, Evelynn era la menos ruidosa de todas sus compañeras, ya que solía pasar sus ratos libres encerrada en su cuarto, sin embargo, ahora sabía el motivo “La verdad, ni me sorprende, luego de haber visto todo lo que esconde ahí adentro” pensó Kai’sa haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

“Ah… cuando están aquí son un dolor de cabeza, peleando unas con otras y ahora que no están en casa creo que comienzo a extrañar todo el ruido” la chica cerró los ojos.

Akali se encontraba en su tierra natal, Japón… con jamón. La joven rapera tuvo que hacer un viaje de forma repentina ya que tenía un asunto familiar que atender.

Mientras que Ahri y Evelynn tuvieron que viajar a Corea por un trabajo de modelaje. Todas le preguntaron a Kai’sa si quería acompañarlas, pero Kai’sa se negó, ya que se sentía incómoda estando en lugares donde ella no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, sin embargo, ella dio la excusa de que tenía que cuidar de su jardín para que sus plantas no se secaran, que de hecho era cierto.

Kai’sa se quedó bien aburrida mirando hacia el techo hasta que de repente escuchó un sonido que provenía de su estómago “Tengo hambre…” pero le dio algo de pereza ir a la cocina y prepararse algo de cenar. Tomó su celular de la mesita de café y estuvo a punto de pedir algo para comer, pero apagó la pantalla y se puso de pie.

Subió al segundo piso y se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse unos zapatos y maquillarse un poco, se puso unos lentes oscuros y una gorra. Al terminar bajó nuevamente al primer piso, cerró todo con llave y llevó una mochila con ella antes de salir.

Había decidido salir a comer algo afuera, cosa que no era muy común en ella ya que prefería la comida casera, pero iba a aprovechar para salir y tomar algo de aire fresco para relajarse un poco luego de pasarse todo el día limpiando, además, el centro de la ciudad no estaba tan lejos como para tomar un Uber, por lo que tomó “prestada” una de las bicicletas de Akali.

Dio un breve paseo por la ciudad mientras sentía el viento en sus mejillas, la temperatura estaba disminuyendo poco a poco y Kai’sa se arrepintió un poco por no haber llevado con ella un suéter. Dejó su bicicleta en un estacionamiento de bicicletas que había en una plaza a la que llegó. Vio un par de establecimientos en el lugar y decidió ir a la pizzería.

Eran alrededor de las 7 de la noche, algo temprano para cenar, pero a Kai’sa no le gustaba cenar tan tarde. Entró al establecimiento y pidió su orden para comer ahí mientras miraba a la gente pasar afuera y finalmente se tomaba un merecido descanso.

Durante su cena recibió un par de mensajes del grupo de WhatsApp donde normalmente hablaba con sus amigas cuando tenían hueva de hablarse en persona o en ocasiones como esta que no estaban juntas, a las que por cierto no les había respondido durante horas. Kai’sa se disculpó por su ausencia, pero de inmediato las regañó a todas por el desorden en sus habitaciones, ninguna dijo absolutamente nada sobre eso excepto Evelynn, quien amenazó a Kai’sa enviándole un mensaje en privado diciéndole que no volviera a entrar y le advirtió que no le dijera a nadie, especialmente a Akali.

Akali preguntó qué hora era en los respectivos lugares donde se encontraban. Mientras Kai’sa estaba en una ciudad de los Méxicos (si si ahuevo que si) y eran las 7 de la noche, del otro lado del mundo en Tokio y Seúl eran alrededor de las 9 de la mañana.

Estuvieron un par de minutos hablando de cosas que a nadie le importan y terminaron mentándose la madre unas a otras, de repente Ahri preguntó que se encontraba haciendo cada una en ese momento.

Akali envió una foto suya con un par de sujetos en lo que parecía ser un dojo. Evelynn no tardó ni dos segundos en preguntar quiénes eran esos sujetos, porque Akali estaba con ellos y lo más importante ¿Por qué todos eran hombres? La rapera les dijo que estaba practicando con algunos de sus viejos amigos y aunque eso no calmó del todo a la diva, no podía hacérsela de pedo como la tóxica que es ya que solo eran “amigas”.

Luego Ahri y Evelynn también enviaron una fotografía. Era una selfie donde estaban con otro par de modelos, desayunando en un restaurante caro, aparentemente. Todas las chicas en la fotografía sonreían mientras que Ahri hacía un gesto de disgusto porque no la dejaban comer en paz.

Kai’sa tuvo un poco de miedo de enviar una foto suya. Al parecer todas estaban pasando un buen rato con personas ajenas a la banda. Eso hizo que ella se sintiera un poco deprimida al darse cuenta de que nuevamente no tenía a nadie con quien pasar el rato, sus únicas amigas eran Ahri, Akali y Evelynn… bueno, aunque esta última estaba en duda.

No tardaron mucho en preguntar dónde estaba y que estaba haciendo Kai’sa.

Kai’sa decidió no enviar ninguna foto y simplemente dijo que había salido a comer pizza ya que tenía flojera luego de estar todo el día limpiando la casa. Eso al parecer sorprendió a todas, ya que era bastante raro que Kai’sa comiera afuera y peor aún, comida poco saludable.

De pronto la conversación cambió totalmente de rumbo y siguieron hablando de cualquier cosa por lo que Kai’sa continuó comiendo otra rebanada de pizza. Desafortunadamente el ambiente del lugar no le ayudó en nada pues la mayoría de las personas que estaban en la pizzería estaban acompañadas de alguien. Kai’sa vio un grupo de amigos y también algunas parejas que se veían bastante felices y pensó que quizá ella no era lo suficientemente buena para esas cosas.

Terminó de comer y guardó sus sobras en la caja de pizza para llevárselas a casa, sin embargo, todavía no quería irse a casa, primero porque iba a tener que volver a subir a su bicicleta y segundo porque estaba muy sola en casa y lo más probable era porque le daba miedo por la noche. Kai’sa se quedó mirando a algunos niños que jugaban en sus mesas y corrían por el lugar, eso hasta que uno de esos niños chocó con un hombre pálido, alto, que llevaba puesta una gabardina y sombrero gris, que acababa de entrar al lugar.

El niño lo miró hacia arriba y salió corriendo asustado porque no quería ser regañado, el hombre simplemente ignoró el incidente y caminó hasta el mostrador para pedir su orden.

Kai’sa estaba mirando hacia el lugar donde había corrido el niño, de repente llegaron un par de gritos de un hombre. Algunas personas del lugar no pudieron evitar voltear algo sorprendidos en dirección hacia el mostrador donde se encontraba gritando un hombre de mediana edad mientras hacía una llamada telefónica.

“¡Quiero que llames a una ambulancia inmediatamente! ¡Voy para allá!” la mayoría de los clientes perdieron su interés en ese momento, sin embargo, Kai’sa continuó observando como la chismosa que es, no había podido evitar escuchar parte de la conversación del hombre y deseó que todo se encontrara bien.

El hombre se dirigió hacia una de sus empleadas con algo de prisa y puso una mano sobre su hombro “Hey Sivir, necesito que te hagas cargo por hoy”

La chica de piel morena se giró para ver a su jefe “Si, no se preocupe, Señor, espero que todo se encuentre bien” el hombre le agradeció a la chica y se retiró con mucha prisa del lugar. En ese momento la chica de cabello negro se cruzó de brazos y sonrió “Ahhh creo que ya puedo trabajar sin tanto estrés esta noche”

La chica tenía una amplia sonrisa llena de confianza, se dirigió hacia sus compañeros “Muy bien, cabrones, el Señor Benito Camelo tuvo una urgencia y me dejó a cargo así que los voy a hacer sufrir… jajajajaja no se crean, nomás tantito” y les fue dando indicaciones a algunos para que limpiaran las mesas y tiraran la basura mientras que ellos con gusto acataban sus órdenes. Kai’sa la miró un par de segundos, pensando que se veía como una persona bastante segura y muy agradable, además de ser muy bonita, creyó que probablemente una persona como ella siempre estaba rodeada de amigos… si, esos pensamientos volvieron a su cabeza.

Pasó un rato hasta que la mayoría de los clientes se fueron marchando y ya no llegaban tantos clientes como antes. En algún momento Kai’sa vio a la chica morena conversando con uno de sus compañeros.

“Vamos Sivir, quiero irme a mi casa pronto, vivo bien pinche lejos de aquí, todavía tengo de que tomar 2 camiones, mañana tengo examen de la Uni bien temprano ¡Y no he estudiado ni madres!”

En ese momento otros empleados se acercaron pidiéndole exactamente lo mismo. Sivir se rio y chasqueó los dedos “Sí, sí, está bien, no se apuren, pueden irse si quieren”. De inmediato todos esos chicos recogieron sus cosas y salieron apurados del lugar. Una compañera de la chica, que al parecer había ignorado completamente lo que había sucedido se apresuró hacia ella y le preguntó “¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué los demás se están yendo si todavía no es hora de cerrar?”

“Los dejé que se fueran antes” respondió Sivir alegremente.

“¡Sivir, pendeja! ¡¿Qué mierda acabas de hacer?!” dijo la chica mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza “¡¿Por qué?! ¡Si todavía falta un chingo para cerrar!”

“Pues sí, pero no creo que venga más gente hoy, además ni que fuera quincena” Sivir se veía bastante tranquila.

“¡Pero! ...” en ese momento Sivir colocó una mano sobre su hombro “No te preocupes, se lo que estoy haciendo, todavía somos como 5 aquí, podemos con esto” y volvió a mostrarle esa sonrisa llena de confianza. Su compañera no estaba muy de acuerdo con ella, en especial porque ahora les había dejado más trabajo a los que se quedaron, pero no le quedó de otra más que dejar el asunto ahí porque lo hecho, hecho estaba y por ahora era mejor continuar con su trabajo, por lo que se retiró a la cocina.

Al principio las cosas iban bastante bien. El problema comenzó cuando un grupo de varios chicos entró al lugar, eran alrededor de 12 personas y ocuparon un par de mesas. Dos de ellos se dirigieron hacia el mostrador para pedir su orden. Mientras Sivir los estaba atendiendo vino la chica que estaba en la cocina “Oye Sivir… ¿Sabes si ya regresó el cliente de hace rato?”

La chica morena la miró algo confundida “¿De qué hablas?”

“Ya sabes, el cliente de hace rato… tomaron su orden y después de eso ya no lo vimos” uno de los chicos que estaba haciendo la limpieza se unió a ellas “¿Hablan del sujeto pálido de gabardina y sombrero gris? Yo lo vi entrar al baño después de eso, pero eso ya fue hace mucho, no creo que siga ahí”

Los tres chicos voltearon en dirección hacia el baño de hombres. En eso uno de los chicos del grupo de antes gritó “¡Hey! ¡Dense prisa con nuestra comida!”

Sivir se sobresaltó “Tú vuelve a la cocina y tú” dijo apuntándole a su compañero “¿Podrías revisar si sigue ahí?” el chico asintió y corrió hacia el baño. Mientras que el grupo de chicos se estaban poniendo cada vez más impacientes conforme pasaban los minutos. Sivir se estaba poniendo más nerviosa y se fue a la cocina a ayudar a su compañera, pero comenzaron a llegar más clientes y tuvo que regresar a tomar sus órdenes, también sonó el teléfono del lugar un par de veces.

El chico que había ido al baño regresó y corrió a ayudar a Sivir con los clientes. La chica lo miró y preguntó “¿Y bien? ¿Todo estaba bien ahí adentro?”

“Umm… pues no había nadie ahí” el chico parpadeó un par de veces y se rascó la cabeza “Lo único que encontré fue un horrible líquido blanco en el suelo… que, por cierto, yo no lo voy a limpiar” advirtió el chico, bastante asqueado.

Sivir frunció el ceño “¡Qué bien! ¡Ese hijo de su madre nos hizo trabajar de a gratis y de paso vino a hacer sus cochinadas aquí! Pero bueno…supongo que lo podemos limpiar después, por ahora… dejando de lado eso ¿Podrías quedarte aquí? necesito ayudarle a Lisa en la cocina. El trío de chicos apenas y podía con el trabajo cuando entró al restaurante otro de los empleados y se quitó el casco “Oigan no van a creer lo que vi camino acá” dijo el chico dirigiéndose al mostrador.

Sivir salió corriendo hacia él y le entregó bruscamente una pila de pizzas “Sí, sí, no tenemos tiempo para tus mamadas ve a entregar esto, te mandé la dirección por WhatsApp” le puso el casco, tomó al chico de los hombros y le dio la vuelta “Vete en chinga, wey” el pobre sujeto salió corriendo como pudo y Sivir regresó apresurada a la cocina.

De repente uno de los clientes derramó su bebida en el suelo y el chico que atendía en el mostrador tuvo que ir a limpiar el piso, dejando a Sivir nuevamente sin más ayuda mientras que más gente fue llegando al lugar, estresándola todavía más.

En ese momento, Kai’sa, quien había estado ahí observando toda la situación, tomó sus cosas y lentamente se dirigió hacia el mostrador en donde se encontraba Sivir.

“Eh… disculpa” dijo tímidamente, típico de Kai’sa, mientras se quitaba los lentes oscuros que llevaba. Sivir ni siquiera la miró y solo respondió mientras seguía atendiendo las peticiones de los clientes “¿Sí? ¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita?”

“Veo que están teniendo un poco de problemas con los clientes… y pensé que tal vez podría ayudarles un poco” Kai’sa jugaba algo nerviosa con sus manos.

Sivir dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a verla directamente, encontrándose con los ojos de una chica que evidentemente estaba nerviosa “¿Eh? Perdóneme señorita, pero no puedo permitir que haga eso” respondió mientras la gente seguía atendiendo y cobrando en la caja.

“Por favor, déjame ayudarles… sé que puedo ser de ayuda” Kai’sa juntó sus manos y miró a la chica algo preocupada. Sivir la miró de arriba abajo sin saber porqué esa chica se había ofrecido y estuvo a punto de volver a negarse, pero en ese momento su compañera de la cocina se acercó “Oye Sivir necesito un poco más de… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Kai’sa?! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú!” la chica se cubrió la boca con ambas manos reflejando sorpresa y emoción en su rostro, sin embargo, se había quedado sin habla luego de haber visto a la bailarina.

Entonces Sivir volteó a ver a la chica de gorra y cabello teñido, con un poco de confusión en su rostro y dijo “Está bien…”

Sivir le pidió que la esperara en lo que ella le pidió al chico que estaba limpiando que atendiera a la gente en su lugar, luego ella fue a la bodega a buscar si tenían algún uniforme que pudiera quedarle. Cuando encontró un par, salió corriendo y le dijo que se los probara en el baño de empleados, no quería tener problemas si alguien la veía atendiendo a los clientes sin el uniforme.

Al menos uno de los uniformes le quedó más o menos bien y al salir del baño de empleados, Sivir le dijo que tomara sus cosas y le pidió que la siguiera.

“Muy bien… para empezar ¿Como te llamas?” preguntó Sivir mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

“Kai’sa”

“De acuerdo Kai’sa, parece que Lisa te conoce, pero yo no, así que más te vale no intentar nada raro” dijo en tono serio, dándole a entender que la estaría vigilando.

Kai’sa estaba algo distraída viendo que tan corto le quedaba el uniforme “No te preocupes, solo quiero ayudar”

Sivir se cruzó de brazos, no estaba del todo convencida “De acuerdo… si tienes algún problema puedes pedirle ayuda a cualquiera de nosotros, de todas formas ¿Puedes ayudarle a Lisa en la cocina?”

Kai’sa asintió alegremente, estaba contenta de poder ayudar en algo.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina la otra empleada observó a Kai’sa de arriba abajo y se cubrió nuevamente la cara con ambas manos “¡Oh por Dios! ¡Kai’sa! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! ¡¿Pero cómo es posible que estés aquí?! ¡¿Cómo es que alguien como tú viene a un lugar como este?!”

Sivir no le prestó atención a todo lo que estaba gritando su compañera y se retiró deprisa a atender a los clientes que faltaban.

Afortunadamente la ayuda de Kai’sa aligeró un poco la carga que tenía la cocinera, quien se tomó la molestia de decirle a Kai’sa la forma en que preparaban las pizzas para luego continuar bombardeándola con un montón de preguntas de porqué estaba ahí, sobre ella y del resto de las chicas de KDA.

Aunque Kai’sa estaba tratando de ser amable con aquella chica no podía evitar sentirse algo incómoda debido a que la gente que la reconocía siempre era así, siempre trataban de saberlo todo sobre ella, por más incómodo que fuera, sin embargo, trató de evitar hacer algún gesto que reflejara cómo se sentía.

Por otra parte, se sintió algo mal debido a la forma en que esta chica la estaba tratando, a pesar de que la chica tenía casi toda su atención centrada en ella, sabía que esa atención solo la recibía por ser la bailarina de KDA y pensó que, si fuera otra persona, definitivamente no recibiría el mismo trato, lo que la dejó pensando un poco.

Luego de un rato trabajando sin parar, la cocinera le llevó uno de los pedidos a Sivir para que lo entregara, luego se frotó el cuello e hizo un gesto de dolor.

“¿Qué sucede, Lisa? ¿Estás bien?” preguntó Sivir algo preocupada por su compañera.

“Más o menos, me están empezando a doler un poco la espalda y el cuello”

“De acuerdo, entonces cambiemos lugares para que se te haga un poco menos pesado ¿Está bien?” dijo colocando una mano sobre su hombro. La chica algo cansada asintió “Bueno entonces las dejo trabajar”

Sivir le mostró una sonrisa cuando la chica volteó a verla “Oye, solo procura tratarla bien, no le des mucho trabajo ¿Si, Sivir?” dijo la otra chica.

“Sí, como sea, no le voy a dar problemas a tu amiga” respondió Sivir cruzándose de brazos.

En ese momento tanto Kai’sa como la otra chica se miraron confundidas “¿Eh? ¿Amiga? ¡¿Pero de qué hablas, Sivir?! ¡Y-Yo no soy amiga de Kai’sa!” respondió bastante alterada la cocinera.

Sivir se sorprendió “¿Ah no? ¿Entonces porque parecía como si la conocieras cuando estaba ofreciéndose a ayudarnos?”

La compañera de Sivir se sorprendió “¡¿Qué por qué?! ¡Porque es Kai’sa de KDA! ¡¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan importante como ella esté en un lugar como este?!” En el momento en que la chica dijo aquel nombre desconocido para ella, Sivir volteó a ver a Kai’sa sin entender nada de lo que decía, haciendo que Kai’sa dirigiera su mirada hacia otro lado por lo incómodo que se estaba volviendo todo “¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso no la conoces?!” la chica parecía que iba a comenzar un drama.

“Eh… pues realmente no”

“¡Ella es la bailarina de la banda, ella es la mente creativa detrás de todas sus coreografías!” la chica jaló la camisa del uniforme de Sivir con ambas manos “¡¿Cómo es posible que no la conozcas?! ¡¿Cómo demonios no conoces a KDA?! ¡¿Qué acaso vives debajo de una piedra?!”

Sivir la detuvo con ambas manos e hizo un gesto “No, no conozco ningún grupo con ese nombre o por lo menos no conozco su música, pero ya, date prisa, que todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer, así que dejemos las charlas para después”

“¡De acuerdo, pero cuando vuelva voy a contarte todo lo que sé sobre ellas!” dijo la chica bastante emocionada.

“Jejeje, si… por favor no…” susurró Sivir para sí misma, algo incómoda, mientras Kai’sa solo veía a las dos chicas interactuando. Cuando la otra empleada finalmente salió de la cocina, Sivir se volteó hacia Kai’sa “Bueno, lo siento que hayas tenido que ver eso… pero bueno ¿No estás cansada? Si quieres puedes descansar” dijo señalando la salida de la cocina, pero Kai’sa negó con ambas manos.

“N-No te preocupes, estoy bien, además quiero seguir ayudando” 

“De acuerdo” respondió Sivir sin expresión alguna en su rostro, sin embargo, por dentro estaba muy confundida por el comportamiento de la supuesta bailarina, se acercó a ayudarle con los ingredientes de las pizzas, sin decir absolutamente nada “Lisa dijo que esta chica es miembro de un grupo o algo así, si eso es cierto… ¿Qué hace alguien como ella así?” pensó para luego echarle un vistazo a la chica que estaba a su lado.

La miró discretamente de arriba abajo solo para notar que la chica se veía bastante contenta mientras trabajaba, la sonrisa de esa chica le pareció bastante adorable “Aunque su sonrisa es…” se veía tan adorable que la hizo sonrojarse un poco y terminó agachando la cabeza “¡Ah! ... ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!”

Sacudió su cabeza un poco y trató de concentrarse “De todas formas… ¿Por qué estará aquí? ¿Buscará algún tipo de aprobación? Quizá es de esas chicas que intenta hacer algo “bueno” y luego lo publica en su Twitter... hmm… no, no parece ser ese tipo de persona… pero el hecho de que se haya acercado a ayudar de la nada no me convence lo suficiente” pensaba la repartidora mientras trabajaba.

“Ah… creo que lo estoy pensando mucho, digo, es algo equis, cualquiera podría intentar acercarse a ayudar…” luego de ese último pensamiento, Sivir se dio cuenta de que todo parecía estar tan callado, a diferencia de hace un rato, en el que ella podía escuchar a su compañera hablando con Kai’sa. En cambio, ahora, todo permanecía en silencio y Sivir creyó que eso podía incomodar a la chica de cabello morado.

Sivir la miró discretamente de nuevo, su rostro no reflejaba ningún tipo de disgusto por lo que estaba haciendo “¿Te gusta cocinar?” preguntó de repente Sivir, Kai’sa la miró sin saber si solo había sido su imaginación o si la chica a su lado realmente le había hablado “¿Perdón?”

“Pregunté que si te gusta cocinar” repitió nuevamente, esta vez concentrando su mirada en la pizza que estaba preparando.

“Oh… s-sí, suelo cocinar mucho para mis amigas en casa” respondió creyendo que esto iba a desencadenar una conversación sobre su vida como miembro de una banda.

“¿Ah sí? ¿Y a ellas les gusta lo que cocinas?” preguntó Sivir.

De repente Kai’sa dejó de sentirse tan tensa y comenzó a hablar con un poco más de fluidez “Bueno, ellas dicen que sí, así que supongo no me queda más que creerles”

Ese comentario hizo que Sivir dejara salir una pequeña risita que llegó a oídos de Kai’sa y la hizo sentir bien “Jajaja al menos sabes cocinar, yo muy ahuevo se preparar estas cosas” dijo mientras colocaba la salsa de tomate sobre la masa de pizza “Y eso nomas porque aquí no tenemos un rol fijo, tenemos que cambiarnos el trabajo”

“¿Ah sí?”

“Sí, si por mi fuera ¡Que chingados iba a estar cocinando aquí! Me aburre un chingo estar aquí encerrada”

“Ya veo y… ¿Hay algo que si te guste hacer aquí?”

Sivir cerró los ojos y mostró una amplia sonrisa “Si, normalmente soy de los que nunca están aquí, suelo trabajar más de repartidora, porque me gusta ir en chinga en la moto pero…” Sivir se alejó un poco, se agachó para levantar su pantalón, dejando ver que tenía vendajes en la pierna derecha. Kai’sa se sorprendió un poco y se puso una mano sobre su boca “Oh Dios ¿Qué te pasó?”

“Jaja, nada grave… es solo que hace poco tuve un accidente en mi moto…también tengo lastimada la espalda y el cuello” dijo frotándose el cuello y haciendo un gesto de dolor.

“Pero si estás lastimada entonces… ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No deberías estar descansando en casa o algo?” Kai’sa se notaba algo preocupada.

“Nah, mi jefe me estuvo obligando a que me quedara en casa, pero yo fui más terca porque me estaba aburriendo de no hacer nada en mi casa y el ojete me dijo que me dejaría trabajar, pero no de repartidora y pues… aquí estoy” dijo la chica con bastante ánimo.

“Ya veo” respondió Kai’sa, escuchando con atención a la repartidora.

…

Se les fue el tiempo en friega, en el que Sivir continuó conversando con Kai’sa como si fuera una amiga cercana a ella, hablándole sobre cómo fue que empezó a trabajar en ese lugar, como se hizo amiga de la mayoría de los chicos que trabajaban ahí y lo odiosos que podían ser los clientes a veces.

Al principio, cuando Kai’sa se dio cuenta de que solo Sivir hablaba se disculpó creyendo que tal vez a Sivir le molestaba que ella no hubiera hablado demasiado, pero Sivir solo se rio y la tranquilizó diciendo que no iba a presionarla si no se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda como para hablar, pero con el paso de los minutos, en cuanto Sivir comenzó hablando de sus gustos musicales y acerca de sus platillos favoritos, Kai’sa comenzó a sentirse con la confianza suficiente como para involucrarse más en la conversación.

Mientras detuvieron un momento su conversación debido a que uno de los compañeros de Sivir la llamó para preguntarle algo, Kai’sa se quedó en la cocina cortando una pizza con el cortador antes de cerrar la caja.

A pesar de que ya estaba muy cansada por la limpieza que había hecho durante el día en casa y por estar trabajando como cocinera durante un buen rato, Kai’sa se sentía feliz en estos momentos, debía ser todo por causa de aquella agradable chica.

“Ella no es como las demás personas que cuando apenas me reconocen o se dan cuenta de que soy parte de una banda… debe ser porque ella ni siquiera me conocía, pero aún así… después de que su amiga le dijo quién era, a ella ni siquiera pareció incomodarla, no me trató distinto para intentar quedar bien conmigo, como suelen hacer algunas personas… ella está siendo ella misma, las cosas que me está contando y las cosas que me ha llegado a preguntar, toda nuestra conversación, se siente tan… genuina” Kai’sa estaba sonriendo, mientras deseaba que la chica repartidora volviera para que ellas continuaran hablando, conociéndose más.

…

Como todo llega a su fin, así, luego de unas cuantas horas de arduo trabajo, el restaurante finalmente estaba vacío. Eran alrededor de las 10:30 pm, hora a la que solían cerrar.

Los empleados estaban sacando la basura, limpiando las mesas y el suelo del lugar antes de marcharse. Entonces la chica, Lisa, que había estado detrás del mostrador se quitó la gorra del uniforme y suspiró agotada “Ahh, al fin terminamos…menos mal, ya me quiero ir a mi casa a dormir”

Luego recordó que Kai’sa se encontraba con Sivir todavía en la cocina, recuperó la energía y salió corriendo hacia la cocina solo para encontrarse con ambas chicas tiradas en el suelo de la cocina, descansando, mientras Sivir estaba comiéndose una rebanada de pizza.

“¿Eh?… ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Porque están en el suelo?”

Sivir ni siquiera la miró “¿Qué no ves que estamos cansadas, wey? Además, tanto trabajo me dio hambre…”

La chica hizo un gesto de molestia, estaba avergonzada de que Sivir estuviera actuando tan “ella” frente a Kai’sa “Quiero decir ¡¿Por qué tienes a Kai’sa en un lugar como este?!” Lisa se cruzó de brazos.

“¿Qué? Pero si hace un rato que le dije podía ir a descansar al cuarto de empleados, pero nomás no quiso y se sentó aquí conmigo a platicar un rato” Sivir sonaba tan desinteresada en seguir la conversación y parecía más concentrada en comer.

Una vez que todos los empleados terminaron de limpiar el lugar, se reunieron en las mesas. Kai’sa salió del baño de clientes y le entregó el uniforme a Sivir para que lo guardara, luego la repartidora le presentó a sus compañeros a Kai’sa.

“Hey, oigan, ustedes, ella es Kai’sa, ella es la chica que nos hizo paro… este… después de que yo la cagara” dijo algo avergonzada, mientras se frotaba la nuca y evitaba las miradas de todos.

De inmediato su compañera la interrumpió “¡Ahh, Sivir! ¡Te olvidas de lo más importante! ¡Ella es miembro de KDA! ¡Una de mis bandas favoritas!” la chica estaba tan emocionada, pero al parecer luego de decirle a sus compañeros la identidad de Kai’sa, los demás aunque no la conocían quedaron bastante sorprendidos, no solamente por eso, sino también por su belleza y comenzaron a preguntarle un montón de cosas, se tomaron algunas fotos con ella, incluso se ofrecieron a pagarle por haberlos ayudado pero Kai’sa se negó diciendo que había disfrutado la experiencia, por lo que a los chicos no les quedó nada más que agradecerle nuevamente, incluso algunos le pidieron su número de teléfono pero Sivir de inmediato notó sus intenciones.

“¡Atrás, déjenla en paz! ¡Malditos urgidos!” gritó, alejando a los chicos de Kai’sa. Lo que hizo que se calmaran un poco pero no dejaron de preguntarle muchas pendejadas.

Luego de unos minutos más de charla, Sivir le arrojó las llaves del lugar a uno de sus compañeros “Hey, ten, cierra tú, yo voy a llevarme esto” Sivir tomó una pila de cajas de pizza y todos la quedaron mirando “¿Qué?” preguntó ella “¿Por qué te llevas todo eso?” preguntó uno de los chicos.

“Ah… es por el estúpido cliente de antes, nunca regresó por su comida y bueno, me las voy a tener que chingar yo Jajajaja, se me hace que voy a cenar esto ahorita que llegue a mi casa” igual todos la siguieron mirando raro.

…

Cada uno recogió sus cosas, cerraron la puerta trasera con llave, apagaron las luces y todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida para marcharse cada uno a su respectiva casa.

El chico que tenía las llaves se colocó al lado de la entrada y dijo en voz alta “¡Sobres, ya vámonos que aquí espantan!” avisando que quería que todos se salieran ya para poder cerrar, se colocó sus audífonos y se puso a revisar su celular en lo que el resto de sus compañeros salían. La chica de nombre Lisa, se tomó un par de fotos más con Kai’sa y se despidió de ella, luego le dio un abrazo antes de salir corriendo a la parada del camión junto con otro de sus compañeros.

Kai’sa se despidió agitando su mano hasta que desaparecieron de su vista. Sivir se quedó conversando con el resto de sus compañeros hasta que uno por uno se fueron marchando.

“Bueno supongo que ya es hora de que me vaya…” dijo Kai’sa.

En ese momento, Kai’sa se metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a buscar su celular “¿Qué pasa?” preguntó algo curiosa la repartidora.

Kai’sa empezó a revisar su otro bolsillo y se dio la vuelta solo para darse cuenta de que la muy distraída había olvidado su celular adentro “¡Espera! Mi celular, creo que lo dejé en la cocina, déjame ir por el” Kai’sa regresó al interior del lugar a buscar lo que había olvidado.

“¡Oh espera, voy contigo!” Sivir volteó a ver a su compañero, al que le había encargado cerrar, este chico todavía tenía los audífonos y la mirada puestos en la pantalla de su celular “Eh wey, no vayas a cerrar” luego de eso Sivir se metió a la pizzería a acompañar a Kai’sa.

“Si, si, no me voy a ir sin cerrar” dijo el chico escuchando todo mal, que como estaba prestando poca atención a su alrededor, no se dio cuenta cuando ambas chicas entraron al restaurante. El chico bostezó y comenzó a sentir un par de gotas sobre su cabeza, miró hacia el cielo “Hmm… parece que va a llover, mejor ya me voy” se metió el teléfono al bolsillo, cerró la entrada del establecimiento, bajó la cortina tubular, colocó el candado y luego se fue caminando como si nada.

(Tss… Valió Barriga, Señor Verga...)

“Vaya, parece que si lo habías dejado en la cocina, menos mal lo encontraste” dijo Sivir, todavía cargando con su cena mientras Kai’sa metía el celular dentro de su mochila “Lo siento, es que como ya estoy algo cansada, no me di cuenta de que se me andaban olvidando mis cosas” se disculpó como siempre con una sonrisa, mientras Sivir se le quedó mirando y a pesar de que estaba oscuro pudo ver bien su rostro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse…

Eso hasta que la expresión en el rostro de Kai’sa cambió “¡Ah! …” Sivir notó como Kai’sa abrió los ojos sorprendida y apuntó en dirección hacia la salida. Solo así, Sivir pudo volver a la realidad y volteó también, solo para darse cuenta de que la entrada de la pizzería estaba cerrada.

Sivir dejó sus cosas en una de las mesas, corrió y chocó con la puerta “¡Ugh! ¡¿Pero… PERO QUE MIERDA?! ¡¿PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ CERRADO?!” Sivir miró hacia afuera y no vio a nadie pasando ni de casualidad por ahí.

Kai’sa se frotó la cabeza “Espera ¿Pero que no estaba tu amigo aquí afuera esperando?”

Sivir se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Kai’sa “¡Se supone que sí! ¡Incluso le dije que no cerrara!”

“Tal vez nos está jugando alguna broma pesada”

“Créeme que yo no me llevo así con estos vatos como para que me hagan esas mamadas ¡Lo más seguro es que el pendejo ni me escuchó!” Sivir sonaba encabronada “De todas formas me voy a cobrar después, en su cumpleaños” la chica apretó los dientes y los puños.

“Bueno, entonces eso quiere decir que de verdad nos quedamos aquí encerradas…” Kai’sa buscó dentro de su mochila y sacó su teléfono “Faltan 15 minutos para las 11:00 pm … ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¿Por qué no llamas a alguno de tus compañeros para que vuelvan por nosotras?” dijo Kai’sa muy esperanzada “Puede que todavía no estén muy lejos”

Sivir sacó su celular de sus pantalones y al momento de intentar realizar una llamada no tenía señal “¡¿Qué?! ¡No me jodas! ¡¿Cómo vergas no voy a tener señal?! A ver… otra vez, voy a ver si le puedo mandar un WhatsApp a este vato…” comenzó a moverse de su lugar para ver si podía agarrar la señal en algún punto “Puta madre… bueno al menos puedo usar el wifi de aquí” pero para su mala suerte, esto tampoco funcionó “¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si hace rato estábamos usando el wifi! ¡¿Por qué ahorita no está jalando?!” se preguntó algo molesta.

Luego volteó a ver a Kai’sa “Pues no me jalan los datos y algo pasa con el wifi de aquí… ¿Podrías revisar tu celular?” Kai’sa se apresuró y activó sus datos antes de abrir su WhatsApp, pero tampoco funcionaban, intentó marcarle a Ahri un par de veces, pero nada cambió.

“Oh, parece que tampoco tengo señal aquí… es muy extraño, hace rato estuve hablando con mis amigas como si nada, no entiendo” la chica de cabello morado comenzaba a notarse cada vez más preocupada.

En ese momento Sivir creyó que era buena idea intentar bromear con Kai’sa “Jejeje oye… ¡Imagínate que sean los espíritus chocarreros!” Sivir sonrió y caminó hacia Kai’sa moviendo sus manos como si fuera un monstruo.

“¿Qué?” Kai’sa obviamente se asustó de solo pensar en algo como eso, se llevó una mano hacia sus labios y miró de un lado a otro con un rostro lleno de miedo “¿D-De qué estás hablando?”

La reacción de Kai’sa hizo que Sivir sintiera su corazón algo acelerado, había encontrado los gestos de la chica bastante lindos, estaba deseando ver un poco más qué tan adorable podía ser la bailarina, olvidándose completamente del hecho de que ambas se habían quedado encerradas. Caminó hacia ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro “Mira, ven, siéntate aquí” dijo la repartidora mientras guiaba a Kai’sa hacia una de las sillas más cercanas.

Sivir se quedó de pie frente a ella, cruzada de brazos y manteniendo la mayoría de su peso en uno de sus pies “¿Has escuchado la leyenda que cuentan acerca de esta pizzería?” de inmediato Kai’sa negó con la cabeza, quien la miraba inocentemente.

Sivir sonrió maliciosamente y continuó “De acuerdo… déjame contarte… hace algunos meses, en navidad para ser exactos, el gerente organizó una reunión en su casa, donde cenamos y bebimos hasta la madrugada… también estuvimos contando un par de leyendas”

Sivir estaba completamente seria mientras contaba su anécdota “El gerente nos contó que cuando empezaron a rentar en el lugar, empezó a escuchar un montón de ruidos y cosas extrañas durante la noche antes de cerrar por lo que cuando se reunió con el dueño le preguntó porque sucedía todo eso”

Kai’sa comenzó a temblar un poco de las manos mientras la escuchaba “El sujeto le dijo que ese lugar antes había sido rentado por una secta algo rara que a los pocos meses dejaron de ocupar el lugar, pero cuando desalojaron dejaron un montón de objetos raros, le dijo que incluso había sangre con símbolos extraños en las paredes… de hecho ahora que recuerdo… también dijo que había huesos y carne despedazada de dudosa procedencia” Sivir sonrió al decir eso último.

Kai’sa dejó salir un pequeño grito y se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos, levantó los pies y los colocó sobre la silla en la que estaba sentada, tratando de hacerse bolita.

Sivir se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo que Kai’sa se asustara y se sintiera incómoda por lo que dejó de bromear y trató de calmarla “¡Hey, hey, espera, no te creas! ¡No era verdad lo de la historia! ¡Era una broma!” Sivir se acercó y se colocó a su lado dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro. Kai’sa separó los dedos de sus ojos y levantó la cabeza “¿Qué?”

“¡Dije que era una broma, lo siento! Solo quería cambiar un poco el ambiente, pero creo que no fue tan buena idea”

“¿Ah? ¿En serio?” la pobre Kai’sa suspiró con tranquilidad “Sí, en serio… no creí que ibas a asustarte demasiado”

Kai’sa sonrió como si no hubiera pasado nada “Oh, ya veo, entonces no hay problema”

“Ehh… ¿No estás enojada o sí?”

“Oh no ¿Como crees? De hecho, me alegra más que no sea verdad” esa sonrisa inocente y llena de calma hizo a Sivir sonrojarse una vez más, mientras miraba a la chica con la boca abierta, impresionada por la belleza que tenía frente a ella.

De pronto Kai’sa notó lo perdida que se miraba Sivir y movió la cabeza hacia un lado “Eh… ¿Perdón, te sucede algo?” mirándola algo confundida.

“¡¿Eh?!” Sivir reaccionó y sacudió la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y dio un par de pasos lejos de Kai’sa “¡Eh, nada!” intentando disimular y disipar su sonrojo, luego vino a su mente una duda que la sacó de ese momento incómodo “Eh... oye, estuve pensando…”

“¿Sí?”

La repartidora se frotó la nuca “Digo, si eres una especie de idol ¿No se supone que tus compañeras ya deberían estar preguntándose dónde estás y porque no respondes sus mensajes? Es algo tarde para que estés afuera… ¿Crees que ellas estarán buscándote?”

Kai’sa juntó ambas manos y miró hacia el suelo “Bueno, sobre eso… Digamos que es muy poco probable que eso pase… mis amigas tuvieron que salir del país por asuntos personales y cosas de trabajo, así que dudo mucho que puedan hacer algo desde donde están, además… lo más seguro es que crean que ya estoy en casa durmiendo”

Mientras tanto, en el chat del grupo:

Ahri: Y por eso creo que las quesadillas son quesadillas solamente si llevan queso, digo por algo se llaman así, no mamen.

Akali: Pues si wey, pero hazle entender eso al pendejo de tu primo.

Ahri: Nah, es una pérdida de tiempo hacer que ese morro entienda algo, pero bueno… 

Akali: Oigan, Kai’sa ya no respondió.

Ahri: Ni me había dado cuenta :v

Evelynn: Seguramente se fue a dormir.

Akali: Capaz que se murió y nosotras ni en cuenta :v jajajajaja

Ahri: No mames Akali, luego quién nos va a cocinar >:u

Akali: Ahri, de todas nosotras tú eres la que menos se come la comida de Kai’sa, siempre andas comprando doritos y tacos en el oxxo.

Ahri: Pos también hace puras pinches ensaladas y mamadas así que porque son saludables, casi nunca cocina nada chido, por eso casi nunca me dan ganas de comerme su comida.

Evelynn: ¿Quieren dejar de hacer spam? Estoy revisando a cada rato el celular pensando que es algo importante.

Ahri: Uy uy, pinche vieja ya se enojó :v

Evelynn: …

Ahri: No mames, pinche Evelynn me puso un chingazo en la cabeza :’v

Evelynn: Sí y le voy a seguir si no se callan.

Akali: Ya, ya, ta weno hombre, ya me callo, ya no le pegues a mi vieja

Akali: …

Akali: Bueno… volviendo al otro tema, a mi a veces me dan ganas de comerme a Kai’sa… ay, ya me abundaron las ganas de caldear.

Ahri: Akali coshina >:v esto es un chat cristiano

Evelynn: A o sea te dan ganas de comerte a Kai’sa, pero a mi no? Vas a ver cuando volvamos a casa eh?

Akali: Pos que, es la verdad

Ahri: La verdad la entiendo, Kai’sa tiene un perro culazo, además tú estás bien pinche operada Evelynn.

Evelynn: A ver según tu muy perra diciendome esas mamadas, pero porque corres, cabrona?!

Ahri: No es obvio? Pa que no me pegues otra vez, puta >:v

Akali: Oigan, si se van a agarrar a vergazos lo graban sí? Me prende ver viejas peleando y más cuando se arrancan la ropa.

Akali: Oigan… les estoy hablando >:v

Akali: Bueno… ya me dejaron aquí sola… Oye Ahri, no tendrás un amiga que me presentes? Quiero caldear >:v

Volviendo con las otras dos morras.

Sivir se acercó nuevamente a Kai’sa algo impresionada “Espera… ¿Qué?! ¡¿Y te dejaron aquí sola?! ¡¿En casa?! ¿Por qué no te llevaron con ellas en primer lugar?”

“Oh no, no, fui yo la que no quise acompañarlas por más que insistieron… digo… realmente no quería incomodarlas… yo, em…” Kai’sa no pudo ni siquiera dar una respuesta clara a lo que Sivir le había preguntado.

Sin embargo, solo con verla, Sivir, que la veía sin expresión alguna en su rostro, supo de inmediato lo que sucedía.

“Ella es bastante insegura” pensó.

“Ellas son tus únicas amigas ¿No es así?” preguntó Sivir de repente, mientras Kai’sa jugaba con los dedos de sus manos y evadía la mirada de la otra chica “... Sí” Kai’sa agachó la cabeza.

“Ya veo…” Sivir intentó comprender cómo se sentía Kai’sa en ese momento. Sola, sin nadie a quien conozca cerca de ella y en una situación como esa.

“Bueno…Yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos y he estado viviendo sola desde hace unos meses, así que podría decirse que no tengo a nadie que se preocupe por mi o me esté esperando en casa” dijo algo nerviosa.

Kai’sa finalmente se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, un poco sorprendida de lo que la chica morena le estaba diciendo. Fue esta vez Sivir la que evadió la mirada de Kai’sa y se rascó con el dedo índice la mejilla “Eh… ¿Sabes qué? Ven conmigo, vamos al área de descanso”

Sivir tomó todas sus cosas, Kai’sa se levantó de su lugar y siguió a la repartidora hacia la puerta que llevaba al pasillo donde estaban la cocina, la oficina del gerente, la puerta que llevaba a la bodega, el área de descanso para los empleados, entre otros cuartos.

“Eh… oye, espera ¿No se supone que todos estos cuartos deberían estar cerrados?” preguntó Kai’sa mientras caminaba detrás de la chica repartidora.

“Tss, pues se supone que sí, pero el único que los cierra es el gerente, de repente cuando le encarga a alguien que cierre el lugar, nadie se acuerda de cerrar con llave estos cuartos y pff… jajajaja el wey siempre se encabrona cuando eso pasa, por eso no suele dejarle a casi nadie esa tarea”

Llegaron al área de descanso y Sivir le hizo una seña a Kai’sa para que entrara primero. La chica la obedeció y entró algo nerviosa, pues no se suponía que debían estar ahí en primer lugar.

“Emm… ¿Podrías encender las luces? Está muy oscuro aquí, ahí está el interruptor” Sivir intentó señalarlo con la mirada. Kai’sa obedeció y encendió las luces “Toma asiento, puedes ponerte cómoda” dijo la repartidora, por lo que Kai’sa dejó sus cosas a un lado suyo.

El lugar era algo amplio, había un par de mesas y sillas donde los empleados podían comer sin tanto ruido de los clientes en su hora de comida, había un par de sillones para que descansaran, una pantalla en la pared, un par de armarios donde guardar algunas cosas, había dos puertas por donde salir y más basura. Sivir entró después de ella y pateó la puerta para cerrarla, dejó las pizzas que había estado cargando y las dejó en una de las mesas, se quitó la mochila que llevaba con ella y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.

“Ahhh al fin puedo descansar un poco” la chica se quitó la gorra y se quitó la liga para el cabello.

Kai’sa comenzó a echar un vistazo un poco más detalladamente al lugar “Este lugar es bastante cómodo”

“Sí, lo sé, normalmente comemos aquí para no escuchar a los pendejos de los clientes o descansamos un rato cuando termina nuestro turno antes de irnos” Sivir se levantó del sillón y fue a tomar un trozo de pizza, luego sacó un agua embotellada de su mochila.

Sivir miró a Kai’sa y con el pedazo de pizza colgando de su boca, tomó la caja y le ofreció de su comida a Kai’sa “¿Quieres?” Kai’sa algo apenada negó con la cabeza “No, muchas gracias”

Sivir dejo el trozo de pizza luego de un mordisco y la miró “De acuerdo… eh…” no pudo terminar la oración “Emm…” Sivir no recordaba cómo había dicho que se llamaba.

“Oh perdón, creo que olvidé tu nombre”

“Oh, Kai’sa, me llamo Kai’sa” dijo en voz baja. Sivir sonrió y aprovechó la oportunidad “Es un nombre muy lindo”

“Gracias… y… este… me siento algo tonta por no haber preguntado antes... pero ¿Cuál es el tuyo?”

“Oh, lo siento, yo debí ser quien se presentara antes, mi nombre es Sivir, supongo que estaba realmente desesperada con lo del trabajo que olvidé presentarme”

“No, no, está bien no te preocupes, yo entiendo” Kai’sa intentó ser comprensiva con la chica.

Sivir tomó su botella de agua y fue a sentarse a uno de los sillones mientras Kai’sa continuó observando el lugar, hasta que de pronto dirigió su mirada hacia una mesa, donde se encontraba una cafetera y notó que había una taza llena de café caliente. Kai’sa se puso de pie y caminó hacia la mesa donde estaba la cafetera para tomar la taza, mientras Sivir se estaba quitando los tenis que llevaba puestos, para sentirse un poco más cómoda.

“Oh, olvidaste tu café”

Sivir volteó a ver a Kai’sa algo confundida “¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?” Kai’sa tomó la taza y se la mostró “¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?” preguntó Sivir.

“Estaba aquí, pensé que tú lo habías preparado”

Sivir negó con la cabeza, Kai’sa le ofreció la taza y la chica la tomó, estaba caliente, Sivir abrió más los ojos algo sorprendida “¿Pero qué demonios?”

“¿Qué sucede?”

“Emm… yo no preparé este café”

“¿Ah no? ¿Entonces?” Kai’sa miró la taza “Quizá alguno de tus compañeros debió haberla preparado”

Sivir levantó una ceja, se levantó de su lugar, observó la taza detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que era la taza de café del gerente “No, el café parece estar recién hecho, pero… esto es muy extraño… esta es la taza del gerente, él normalmente la guarda en uno de los cajones de su escritorio… dentro de su oficina…” luego la dejó sobre la mesa.

“Pero su oficina está cerrada, estoy segura de haber visto que la cerró antes de irse” Sivir dejó la taza en la mesa junto a la cafetera. Kai’sa caminó hasta llegar a la puerta, tomó la perilla y la giró lentamente “¿Qué estás haciendo?” preguntó Sivir, sin entender que iba a hacer Kai’sa.

Kai’sa abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza hacia afuera del cuarto “Tal vez alguien se quedó con nosotras aquí adentro” volteó para ambos lados del pasillo, pero todo estaba oscuro y no había nadie ahí afuera.

Sivir caminó un poco alrededor del cuarto, cruzada de brazos y negando con la cabeza “No, no, eso es imposible, yo vi salir a todos hace rato, además este lugar no es muy grande y si alguien se hubiera quedado encerrado aquí igual que nosotras ya nos habríamos encontrado antes” Kai’sa cerró la puerta y frotándose un poco las manos preguntó “¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Si no fue alguien que se quedó aquí adentro y no lo preparaste tú… ¿Entonces quién fue?”

“Hmm, probablemente fue un fantasma, uno al que seguramente le gusta robar la taza del gerente y beber café, ha de ser un fantasma Godínez” de nuevo bromeó Sivir con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero otra vez, solo hizo que Kai’sa se asustara, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos “¡Ahh! No, no creo que haya sido eso” la chica morena se acercó a ella para calmarla “Hey, tranquila, solo bromeo, además…”

En ese momento, Sivir sintió el verdadero terror.

Se escuchó un ruido afuera, en la cocina, Sivir se quedó congelada mientras que Kai’sa retiró las manos de su cara y preguntó todavía asustada “¿Qué fue ese ruido?”

Sivir tragó saliva “Eh... no lo sé, pero creo que vino de la cocina” ambas voltearon en dirección hacia la puerta.

“Quizá fue un ratón que está preparando alguna pizza” dijo Kai’sa con tal de quitarse el miedo que sentía, pero Sivir lo negó “Nah, esto no es Ratatouille, aquí no hay ratas que cocinen, las únicas ratas que tenemos son a las ascienden de puesto”

“Jajaja ¿Porque dices eso?” Sivir logró distraer a Kai’sa haciéndola reír con su comentario.

“Por nada” Sivir le mostró una sonrisa nerviosa a Kai’sa “Pero bueno, será mejor que vaya a revisar…” Sivir volteó a mirar a Kai’sa “Espérame aquí” pero Kai’sa se negó asustada y la tomó del brazo con ambas manos “¡No, no quiero!”

Sivir se sonrojó de inmediato al tener tan cerca a Kai’sa “¡No mames, no mames, no mames!” pensó, pero solo miró hacia otra parte y respondió un poco nerviosa “Eh… está bien, supongo que es mejor que vayamos juntas, pero no te pegues tanto a mí, por favor”

Luego de eso ambas salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta, miraron hacia ambos lados, luego Sivir sacó su celular y encendió la linterna antes de caminar lentamente hacia la cocina que se encontraba a escasos metros de ellas. Una vez que estaban frente a las puertas batientes de la cocina, Sivir empujó la puerta y entró lentamente, seguida de Kai’sa que miraba hacia todos los rincones de la cocina. Las luces estaban apagadas, Sivir apuntó la linterna hacia la pared donde estaba el interruptor mientras que Kai’sa seguía detrás de ella y la apretaba con ambas manos. Sivir se sintió un poco sofocada por Kai’sa, pero lentamente pasó su mano por el interruptor y encendió las luces y procedió a apagar la linterna de su celular.

No había absolutamente nada ahí, ambas miraron de un lado a otro sin ver nada anormal, eso hasta que Kai’sa apuntó con el dedo índice hacia el suelo. Una de las palas estaba tirada, Sivir se acercó y la recogió del suelo “Hmm… ¿Cómo se cayó esto?”

Kai’sa miró temerosamente el área “Quizá algún fantasma lo movió”

“Nah, seguramente Lisa no se tomó la molestia de ponerla en su lugar” Sivir dejó la pala en una de las mesas y estiró los brazos, mientras bostezaba “Regresemos al área de descanso” Las dos se dieron la vuelta y salieron de la cocina, Kai’sa todavía muy asustada mientras que Sivir se veía ya un poco más relajada.

“Tranquila, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, cosas así suceden incluso durante el día y no es de ahuevo que sea porque un fantasma quiera estar chingando” dijo Sivir tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que no estaba ocurriendo nada extraño y que quizá todo eran simples casualidades, eso pensó mientras caminaba junto a Kai’sa por el oscuro pasillo.

Una vez que regresaron a la habitación de descanso, Sivir tocó la perilla de la puerta y se dio cuenta de que estaba entreabierta, eso la puso algo nerviosa “¿Qué verga? No mames, esta madre estaba cerrada, estoy segura de haberla cerrado…” pensó, luego miró de reojo a Kai’sa, pero no dijo absolutamente nada y solo tragó saliva.

Empujó la puerta lentamente y ambas entraron a la habitación en completo silencio. Antes Kai’sa era la que estaba nerviosa pero ahora se veía bastante calmada y ella, en cambio, había algo que la estaba incomodando de todo esto. Dio unos cuantos pasos, de repente se detuvo en seco y le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo cuando se dio cuenta de que la taza de café que estaba antes en la mesa junto con la cafetera ya no estaba en su lugar, de hecho, ya no estaba, mientras que algunas sillas estaban desacomodadas.

“Bueno… supongo que deberíamos de pasar el rato aquí…” Kai’sa se paró junto a ella, la miró y levantó una ceja “Emm… Sivir ¿Estás bien?” pero la pobre repartidora solo levantó su mano y señaló hacia la mesa, Kai’sa volteó de inmediato y rápido entendió porque Sivir se había quedado inmóvil, la bailarina se puso completamente pálida, pues si antes tenía miedo por simples casualidades, ahora, viendo que Sivir también estaba temblando aunque sea un poco, la hacía sentirse más asustada todavía.

Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, se arrastró hasta la pared más cercana y escondió la cara entre sus rodillas y brazos. El ruido de Kai’sa cayendo hizo que Sivir reaccionara, sacudió la cabeza y se frotó los ojos, pero seguía sin ver la taza en algún lado. De pronto dirigió su mirada hacia Kai’sa, se preocupó un poco de verla en ese estado ya dejando de lado las bromas, supuso que para alguien como ella que parecía ser muy sensible, debía ser muy horrible encontrarse en una situación así, estar encerrada de noche en un lugar con una persona que apenas conoce y con sucesos extraños ocurriendo en el lugar.

Aunque ella también estaba comenzando a sentir un poco de miedo, no podía permitirse tener más miedo que aquella pobre chica y no porque no creyera en “mamadas” como esas o por hacerse la valiente, más bien porque alguien debía mantener la calma y tranquilizar a Kai’sa.

Respiró profundo un par de veces y trató de convencerse de no pasaba absolutamente nada, se acercó a Kai’sa y se sentó junto a ella, sabía que debía transmitirle algo de seguridad a Kai’sa por lo que lo primero que hizo fue sonreírle “Hey, todo está bien…”

Se frotó la mejilla y continuó “Este… seguramente ya estás algo cansada ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no te recuestas en el sillón?” pero no hubo respuesta por parte de la bailarina. Sivir lentamente colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Kai’sa y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas.

Kai’sa levantó la cabeza solo para asomarse y mirar a Sivir. Esa mirada de cachorro temeroso hizo que los latidos de Sivir se aceleraran y la chica pudiera sentir su rostro poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

“De acuerdo, pero solo si te quedas cerca de mí” dijo Kai’sa en voz baja.

“¡¿Eh?! Eh… sí, e-está bien…” Sivir volteó hacia otro lado “¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué está chica es tan adorable?!” pensó Sivir.

Sivir se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano a Kai’sa para ayudarle a levantarse, Kai’sa tomó su mano, caminó y se recostó en el sillón, pero se hizo bolita y empezó a temblar.

“¿Sigues teniendo miedo?” preguntó Sivir.

“¿Eh?... Ah, bueno, sí, pero... es que también tengo algo de frío…”

“Oh cierto, está haciendo algo de frío… de hecho parece que hace un rato comenzó a llover… espera” Sivir se apresuró hacia su mochila y sacó su sudadera para dársela a Kai’sa “Toma, puedes ponértela o cubrirte con ella” dijo amablemente.

Kai’sa la miró y negó con la cabeza “Espera, pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes frío? No puedo tomar tu ropa y dejar que tengas frío solo porque yo olvidé mi suéter” Sivir estaba algo avergonzada de que Kai’sa se estaba más preocupada por ella que por sí misma “Ehh no te preocupes, yo ya estoy acostumbrada, además…” Sivir se aclaró la garganta “Tú eres la que está temblando” dicho eso, le entregó la sudadera y se sentó en el suelo, al lado del sillón y recargándose a la pared.

La bailarina no tuvo más opción que aceptar el gesto de la chica y cubrirse con la ropa de Sivir.

“Enserio deberías descansar” insistió Sivir.

“No creo que pueda hacerlo…”

“¿Por qué no?” preguntó curiosa.

“Tengo algo de dificultad para dormir en lugares desconocidos”

“Oh, entiendo… lo siento” Sivir agachó la cabeza.

“Pero… si no es mucha molestia...” la repartidora la miró sin saber qué era lo que le iba a pedir “Me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar un poco más para… conocernos mejor y… distraernos un poco” Kai’sa bajó la mirada algo apenada, esperando no incomodar a la chica repartidora con su petición.

“Eh… sí, no hay problema” por algún motivo, eso puso feliz a Sivir “Bueno… ¿Y cómo de qué te gustaría hablar?”

“Hmm… estoy bien con todo siempre y cuando no sean cosas para asustarme…” respondió la bailarina.

“De acuerdo… dime ¿Practicas algún deporte?” preguntó Sivir con curiosidad, iba a aprovechar para saber un poco más sobre que le gustaba a Kai’sa.

“No realmente, nunca fui buena para esas cosas, en lugar de eso… bueno, desde niña me gusta mucho bailar, tanto que decidí estudiar música y danza, la verdad nunca me vi haciendo otras cosas, bailar es lo que me hace sentir más feliz que nada”

“Vaya, entonces tuviste mucha suerte de encontrar lo que querías hacer desde pequeña”

Kai’sa miró a Sivir “¿Suerte? Umm… espero no incomodarte por la pregunta, pero… porque lo dices?”

Sivir negó con la cabeza y respondió despreocupada “Descuida… jajaja quizá es porque yo no tengo algo como eso”

Kai’sa se sintió un poco mal por eso “Pero… hace un rato dijiste que te gustaba ir en motocicleta” Sivir se acomodó en su lugar “Pues sí, pero no creo que algo como lo tuyo pueda compararse, pero descuida, me siento cómoda como estoy ahora”

“Entiendo…” Kai’sa se preguntó si realmente Sivir podía tener algo que quisiera hacer o si podía llegar a encontrarlo.

Sivir se rio “Pero… volviendo a lo del baile… a mi no se me da nada bien… quizá podrías darme clases alguna vez”

“No veo porque no”

…

Luego de un par de anécdotas de Kai’sa acerca de su infancia, Sivir también le contó algunas malas experiencias que había tenido en la pizzería y en algún momento empezaron a hablar sobre películas y series que les gustaban, para suerte de Sivir llegaron a coincidir en algunas, lo que hizo que ambas se emocionaran al recordar algunas escenas de dichas películas o series.

Durante todo ese tiempo Sivir no le hizo ninguna pregunta a la bailarina acerca de su vida como miembro de un grupo musical, tanto que a la misma Kai’sa se le había olvidado. Eso hasta que llegaron a un tema en específico.

“Bueno entonces… cuéntame un poco más sobre el día de hoy ¿Cómo estuvo tu día antes de venir a la pizzería?”

Kai’sa sonrió ante la pregunta antes de cambiar su rostro antes de recordar el disgusto que le habían causado sus amigas con sus habitaciones “¡Ay… ni me lo recuerdes!”

“Jajaja ¿Por qué?”

“Como ya te había dicho, mis amigas no están en el país ahorita… y bueno, intenté hacer algo por ellas limpiando sus habitaciones… Dios, ni te imaginas toda la basura que encontré” Kai’sa se llevó una mano a la frente mientras recordaba. “No puedo creer que existan personas tan desordenadas como ellas”

Sivir se puso nerviosa “Eh… sí, yo tampoco” dijo mientras recordaba que ella también tenía todo un desmadre en su casa “Ah oye, espera… apenas me di cuenta… ¿Entonces vives con tus amigas?”

“Sí, te diría es por asuntos de la agencia y eso, pero realmente no, ellos creyeron que no iba a ser buena idea tener a alguien como Evelynn compartiendo un lugar y fue todo lo contrario, a Evelynn, una de mis compañeras, al parecer le gusta tenernos cerca para vigilarnos y por eso nos puso a todas a vivir en el mismo lugar” Kai’sa recordó algunas ocasiones en las que se sintió observada por la diva mientras ensayaban o cuando hacían cualquier cosa, incluso cuando se duchaba por las noches.

Sivir se sorprendió un poco “Eso suena raro”

“Al principio pensé lo mismo, pero conforme pasó el tiempo me di cuenta de que la mayoría de las veces lo hace para cuidar que no hagamos alguna imprudencia” Kai’sa recordó sobre una ocasión en que Ahri andaba corriendo por todo el techo de la casa por la noche y como Evelynn la bajó a patadas.

“Oh, entonces… ¿Si te llevas bien con ellas?”

Kai’sa se puso a reflexionar un momento “Bueno, a veces me la paso tratando de evitar que se maten entre ellas, pero la mayor parte del día tenemos momentos agradables”

“Quiero decir… ellas podrán ser lo que sea…”

“Inmaduras” dijo pensando en Akali, “Ruidosas” la bailarina pensó en Ahri.

“Y luego está Evelynn… ella es… Evelynn” pensó Kai’sa no encontró otra palabra para describir a la diva de KDA “Este... pero bueno, a lo que me refiero es que yo las quiero tal y como son” Kai’sa puso una mano sobre su corazón.

“¿Así que te encariñaste con ellas?”

“Sí, mi vida cambió desde que las conocí… y no por el hecho de me hayan invitado a formar parte de su grupo, es más bien porque, siento que encontré todo lo que necesitaba… necesitaba un amigo, alguien con quien compartir mi tiempo y mis sueños, ya que todo el tiempo durante mi niñez estuve sola y las pocas personas que conocí a lo largo de mi vida, jamás me consideraron a mi como su amiga y con ellas es diferente… creo que es por el hecho de que todas tenemos un deseo”

“Por eso ellas son lo más preciado que tengo en este momento, tanto que no me gusta pensar en la idea de que estos momentos terminen, si llegara a perderlas por cualquier motivo… yo… no lo sé, no sé qué pasaría… pero yo las adoro demasiado, las necesito y me gusta pensar que ellas sienten lo mismo por mi”

“Estoy segura de que ellas te adoran tanto como tú a ellas” respondió Sivir “Eres una chica muy amable y te preocupan mucho los demás, estoy segura de eso, aunque apenas y te conozca”

“¿Eh? Oh… gracias” aunque a Kai’sa no le gustaba cuando la gente le decía eso ya que solían decírselo para quedar bien con ella, sabía que esta chica no lo decía por eso y eso hizo que se sonrojara por la vergüenza.

Luego de un par de anécdotas más que Kai’sa decidió contarle acerca de su tiempo con KDA y como solían convivir, algunos problemas que llegaron a tener en ciertas ocasiones y cómo los resolvieron, de repente hubo un silencio que duró un par de minutos en los que la repartidora estaba cabeceando.

Se le hizo algo raro que Kai’sa ya no siguiera conversando con ella, volteó a verla y Sivir se dio cuenta de que la chica se había quedado dormida finalmente. Sivir se levantó de su lugar para asomarse y pudo ver el rostro pacífico de Kai’sa. Sonrió tranquilamente, pensando en lo increíble que parecía esa chica, que hace apenas algunas horas era una completa extraña para ella “Me gustaría poder seguir hablando con ella” pensó. Luego de un bostezo se regresó a su lugar y fue cerrando los ojos lentamente hasta que se quedó dormida.

…

El sonido de un par de cajas cayendo, seguido de un grito que parecía ser el de una chica, despertaron a Sivir, quien se abrió los ojos de golpe y miró hacia todos lados, algo confundida “¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?” se preguntó y se frotó rápidamente los ojos con las manos.

Volteó hacia el sillón y se dio cuenta de que Kai’sa no estaba durmiendo ahí, de hecho, Kai’sa no estaba en la habitación.

“¿K-Kai’sa?” preguntó nuevamente y casi de inmediato volvió a escuchar un par de gritos, pero esta vez identifico la voz, esa voz era de la chica que se supone debería haber estado durmiendo en el sillón.

Sivir se levantó de pedo, empujó la puerta y quiso salir corriendo en chinga hacia el pasillo, pero se detuvo cuando su pie comenzó a dolerle. “Maldición” pensó y comenzó a caminar despacio, trató de identificar de dónde provenían los ruidos.

“Vienen de la bodega” dijo y se dirigió hacia la bodega que quedaba al final del pasillo y una vez que abrió la puerta gritó “¡Kai’sa! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?” la repartidora caminó rápidamente hacia el interruptor tropezándose con algunos objetos y encendió las luces para poder ver mejor lo que estaba sucediendo, miró hacia abajo y todo lo que pudo ver fueron un montón de cajas tiradas de forma desordenada. Luego la chica continuó observando y levantó la mirada, viendo directamente hacia el otro extremo de la pequeña bodega.

En ese momento, Sivir se quedó congelada con la mano todavía sobre el interruptor, por más que hubiera querido acercarse, no pudo moverse y mucho menos hablar. Había una enorme figura oscura acercándose lentamente a una esquina, esa figura que a pesar de llevar puesta una gabardina, un sombrero y un par de botas, no parecía humana pues se veía completamente negra, era un color negro absoluto, además de verse sólida.

Lo peor fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Kai’sa estaba sentada en aquella esquina, siendo acorralada por esa cosa. Kai’sa tenía las manos en su cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, llorando.

Apenas la vio, Sivir gritó “¡Kai’sa!” y apretó ambos puños.

El ruido provocado por Sivir solo hizo que las luces volvieran a apagarse repentinamente y aquella sombra que parecía medir cerca de dos metros, volteó en dirección hacia ella y solo así, Sivir pudo notar que esa cosa tenía por ojos un par de círculos de color blanco que eran ahora lo único brillante que iluminaba el lugar. Cuando Sivir se dio cuenta de que estaban haciendo contacto visual, sintió un escalofrío bien culero en el cuerpo, luego empezó a sudar de sus manos y por instinto cerró los ojos, sintiendo su corazón latir cada vez más rápido debido al miedo que esa cosa le provocó.

Sin embargo, pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que Sivir no pudo aguantar más y abrió los ojos, ya que no estaba escuchando nada más que los sollozos de la pobre Kai’sa. Pasó su mano por el interruptor de nuevo y encendió las luces.

En la bodega solo se encontraban dos personas, Kai’sa y ella. Nadie más.

“Pero que... mierda?” Al principio esto dejó muy confundida a la repartidora, que sacudió la cabeza y se frotó los ojos, pero recordó que ella estaba ahí para buscar a Kai’sa, por lo que se dirigió hacia ella, tropezándose nuevamente con todo el desorden en el piso y quejándose un poco por su pie lastimado. Una vez que estuvo frente a Kai’sa, se arrodilló y colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Kai’sa.

“¡Kai’sa! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? ¡Por favor responde!” dijo Sivir bastante preocupada por la bailarina. Al principio no hubo respuesta de parte de Kai’sa, que solo abrió los ojos un poco, por lo que Sivir pensó que lo mejor era sacar a Kai’sa de la bodega. Retiró las manos de la chica de su cabeza y la ayudó a levantarse.

“Vamos, salgamos de aquí, que no estamos seguras en un lugar como este”

Afortunadamente, Kai’sa cooperó y caminó despacio, bastante temerosa de todo a su alrededor, por lo que Sivir colocó una mano sobre la espalda de Kai’sa para ayudarla a caminar y que se sintiera un poco más segura.

Una vez que regresaron a la sala de descanso, Sivir ayudó a Kai’sa a sentarse en uno de los sillones, luego se aseguró de cerrar las dos entradas solo por si acaso, aunque no estaba segura del todo si eso sirviera de algo y lentamente se alejó de las puertas dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, hasta que se detuvo y sintió que jalaron su playera.

La sangre se le fue hasta los pies, su corazón se aceleró otra vez y se puso pálida hasta que escuchó que era Kai’sa, que estaba intentando hablarle “Este… yo…” Sivir se dio la vuelta lentamente y la miró todavía algo pálida, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras en su mente maldecía por el pinche susto que le dio Kai’sa.

“¿S-sí?”

“Eh… perdón, solo quería disculparme por no haber respondido antes… yo… tenía mucho miedo”

Sivir reaccionó y comenzó a recuperar el color, le mostró una sonrisa algo nerviosa y negó con las manos “Eh, no, no, no tienes que disculparte por eso, yo entiendo… pero lo importante es saber si te encuentras bien”

Kai’sa pudo darse cuenta de que Sivir estaba tan asustada como ella, lo notaba en su rostro y en sus gestos, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, notando como sus piernas y sus manos estaban temblando.

“Yo estoy bien…”

“Entiendo… menos mal, pero podrías decirme… ¿Qué hacías en la bodega?” preguntó Sivir.

Kai’sa se frotó la cabeza “Realmente no lo sé, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba hablando contigo aquí y… no sé, de repente desperté cuando esa cosa estaba a punto de atacarme…”

“¿E-esa cosa?” preguntó Sivir algo nerviosa.

“¡Sí! Tú también viste esa cosa ¿Verdad?”

“Yo… creí que había sido mi imaginación” Sivir se frotó la nuca y bajó la mirada.

“¡Pues te aseguro que no lo fue! ¡Estoy segura de que esa cosa vino por mí, seguramente me sacó de aquí y me llevó hasta la bodega!” Kai’sa cada vez sonaba más desesperada.

“Hey espera, si dices que esa cosa te llevó hasta la bodega, eso significa que no estamos seguras aquí tampoco” En ese momento ambas se miraron fijamente, Kai’sa con la mirada temerosa y Sivir con la mirada seria, trató de mantenerse calmada.

“Oye… las historias que me contaste acerca de la pizzería… después de lo que acaba de pasar… ¿Eso quiere decir que esas historias son ciertas?” preguntó la bailarina.

Sivir sudando negó con la cabeza “¡No! ¡Como si de verdad el gerente nos invitara a cenar a su casa! ¡Ese wey es más codo que la chingada!”

“Eh… me refería a lo que me contaste sobre los fantasmas”

“Ah, eso… ¡No! ¡Yo solo estaba tratando de asustarte para pasar el rato, yo jamás creí que de verdad hubiera un espíritu aquí!”

En ese momento comenzaron a escuchar ruidos afuera de nuevo, parecían venir de la cocina, se escuchaba como si estuvieran arrojando de forma violenta los utensilios, luego escucharon un gruñido, una voz grave que parecía estar enojada.

“¡Tenemos que largarnos ya!” dijo Sivir, ella no esperó escuchar de repente un par de golpes violentos viniendo del otro lado de una de las puertas de aquel cuarto. Ambas chicas se quedaron paralizadas al escuchar los sonidos del otro lado de la puerta, ahora definitivamente no tenían dudas sobre si realmente había algo más ahí con ellas.

Sivir se adelantó y le susurró a Kai’sa “Ven, el sonido vino de esta puerta” dijo señalando la puerta detrás de ella “Vamos a salir por acá” señaló la otra puerta que estaba frente a ella. Ambas caminaron rápidamente y Sivir abrió la puerta…

Ella no sabía que había sido una trampa puesta por aquella sombra mamona. La sombra ya las estaba esperando afuera “De pie” en el pasillo, pero la diferencia fue que ahora tenía la mitad de su tamaño original, solo medía alrededor de un metro. De repente escucharon un sonido de algo moviéndose por el pasillo y pudieron ver que vino una sombra idéntica a esta, arrastrándose por el suelo y se fusionó con la sombra que estaba delante de ellas, volviendo a recuperar su tamaño original.

Ninguna de las dos pudo reaccionar debido a la impresión, cuando esa cosa estiró los brazos y envolvió a Kai’sa que gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, mientras que Sivir se alejó lentamente, cayó y continuó deslizándose de nuevo hacia la sala de descanso. Sivir se cubrió el rostro mientras que aquella sombra se llevó a Kai’sa arrastrando y comenzó a gritar “¡Comida!” mientras Kai’sa continuaba gritando.

Lentamente Sivir quitó las manos de su cara, cuando notó que la habitación estaba vacía, se apresuró a ponerse de pie y salió corriendo del lugar, hasta que cayó por el dolor en su pie, sin embargo, no le importó y se levantó deprisa, avanzando como pudo por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la parte de enfrente, donde estaban las mesas de los clientes y el mostrador. Empujó su cuerpo contra la entrada principal que estaba cerrada pero no se abrió, de hecho, eso fue lo más estúpido que pudo haber hecho, pero no podía pensar en nada más ahora que había visto esa horrible sombra que le provocó mucho miedo.

“¡Tengo que salir de aquí!” gritó desesperadamente, mientras golpeaba la puerta, en un intento inútil de derribarla o algo así.

Estaba tan asustada que lo único que pensaba era en que no quería que esa cosa viniera por ella, sin embargo, Sivir reaccionó en el momento en que escuchó a lo lejos el grito de Kai’sa.

“¡Sivir! ¡Por favor! ¡Nooo…!” Kai’sa fue interrumpido y sólo continuó quejándose.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la estupidez que hizo. Había abandonado a Kai’sa con ese monstruo.

Sivir se dio la vuelta y miró hacia el pasillo oscuro, tragó saliva mientras mantenía fija su mirada, era evidente que tenía miedo de volver a ver esa cosa. Sin embargo, un recuerdo llegó a su cabeza, era un recuerdo que había tenido con Kai’sa.

_ “Por eso ellas son lo más preciado que tengo en este momento, tanto que no me gusta pensar en la idea de que estos momentos terminen, si llegara a perderlas por cualquier motivo… yo… no lo sé, no sé qué pasaría… pero yo las adoro demasiado, las necesito y me gusta pensar que ellas sienten lo mismo por mi” _

Sivir sintió que le dolía la cabeza al no saber qué hacer, sabía que no podía permitir que algo malo le pasara a esa chica. No ahora que le había dicho que estaba cumpliendo su sueño y había encontrado a personas que de verdad la querían, pensó en aquellas personas, en cómo se sentirían si por su culpa perdieran a Kai’sa. No, ella no podía arrebatarles a Kai’sa a todas las personas que la amaban. Luego pensó en ella, ella realmente no tenía nadie comparada con Kai’sa. Pensó en lo egoísta que sería si simplemente intentara huir mientras esa cosa estaba distraída con la bailarina.

Luego de un par de segundos en los que se quedó de pie mirando hacia esa oscuridad, descartó de forma definitiva la idea de intentar salir. No servía de nada, pues nada le aseguraba que ella pudiera encontrar una forma de escapar y cuando esa cosa volviera todo habría sido en vano.

No lo pensó más e intentó correr en dirección mientras dejaba salir un par de quejidos, adentrándose hacia ese pasillo oscuro, buscó el cuarto donde guardaban todos los materiales de limpieza.

“Mierda”

Entonces empujó la puerta y se cayó al suelo “¡Ahhh no mames!” gritó cuando se le cayeron un par de trapeadores y cubetas encima. Sivir se levantó y tomó la primera escoba que encontró, creyendo que eso iba a ayudarla con algo y salió de la habitación mientras seguía escuchando los gritos de Kai’sa.

“Viene de nuevo de la bodega” pensó. Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió a pesar de que el pie le estaba doliendo de a madre, además de que estaba temblando por fuera, pero estaba segura de algo por dentro, no iba a abandonar a Kai’sa. Esa chica se había tomado la molestia de ayudarla sin siquiera conocerla y ella la había metido en esto ahora, nada de eso había sido su culpa.

La mejor decisión que pudo tomar fue regresar, iba a rescatar a Kai’sa y ambas iban a salir de ahí o en el peor de los casos ambas iban a morir ahí, juntas.

Finalmente regresó a la bodega y empujó la puerta “¡Kai’sa!” gritó al escucharla gritar continuamente.

Vio a esa cosa en medio de la oscuridad, apretando con una de sus manos el cuello de Kai’sa mientras que con la otra mano sostenía sus pies para que no se moviera, dejando los brazos de Kai’sa libres, que estaba usando para alejar a esa cosa de ella. Luego se dio cuenta de que esa sombra tenía una enorme boca con miles de colmillos, mientras trataba de acercarse a Kai’sa.

Sivir actuó rápido y corrió hacia los dos, se colocó detrás de esa cosa y dio un salto, mientras levantaba sus manos para darle un golpe con la escoba. La sombra entrecerró los ojos y giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a Sivir. La chica había logrado darle un golpe y eso hizo que por un momento sonriera, sin embargo, la cosa ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, borrando la sonrisa de Sivir de su rostro.

Sivir se armó de valor y comenzó a golpear de forma continua al monstruo, que estaba comenzando a desesperarse por lo molesta que estaba siendo Sivir.

Se vio la molestia en sus movimientos cuando arrojó bruscamente a Kai’sa contra una pared y se dio la vuelta para concentrarse en Sivir, por lo que la chica retrocedió un poco, temblando y tomó la escoba con ambas manos “Oh, perfecto… así que ahora tengo tu atención, maldita cosa”

Miró de reojo a Kai’sa, quien estaba intentando moverse para ponerse de pie, Sivir le gritó “¡Kai’sa! ¡Corre! ¡Escóndete!”

Pero Kai’sa negó con la cabeza sin decir nada, tocándose el hombro, al parecer se había lastimado al ser lanzada por esa cosa.

“¡Vamos! ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¿Estás loca?!” Sivir se estaba desesperando sin entender porque Kai’sa no quería ir a esconderse.

“No… no tiene sentido… necesitamos ayuda” dijo Kai’sa con algo de dificultad.

“¡Puta madre!” pensó Sivir, volvió a concentrarse en la sombra que comenzó a moverse hacia ella. La repartidora le arrojó la escoba a esa cosa, pero la sombra la atrapó y la partió en dos. A Sivir no le quedó de otra más que salir corriendo a mentadas de ahí y volteó para asegurarse que el monstruo la estaba siguiendo a ella, para que así Kai’sa pudiera esconderse.

Para su suerte, el monstruo no podía dividirse en dos para atraparlas, ya que eso lo haría más débil y no tendría el tamaño suficiente para comérselas. Por lo que el monstruo fue detrás de ella, para que dejara de ser una molestia.

A Sivir no se le ocurrió ir a otro lugar más que a la habitación de siempre, el área de descanso, para hacer tiempo y alejarlo lo más que pueda de Kai’sa, sin embargo, apenas entró y encendió las luces para poder moverse mejor, cuando sintió que le dieron un puñetazo en la espalda y cayó golpeándose la cara contra el suelo.

“¡Ahhh! ¡Mierda!” intentó levantarse, pero no pudo, así que se arrastró a duras penas, mientras la sombra se acercó lentamente hacia ella y la tomó de la cabeza, apretándola lentamente.

Kai’sa había salido caminando de la bodega como pudo y llegó a la habitación justo cuando el monstruo había levantado a Sivir con una mano y abrió su enorme boca, mientras decía en voz baja “Comida…”

Entonces Kai’sa entró en desesperación al ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder y comenzó a arrojarle todo lo que encontró a la sombra para intentar detenerlo. Tomó la cafetera y se la arrojó, golpeándolo en la cabeza, no le importaba si esa cosa iba ir por ella ahora, quería evitar que se comiera a Sivir.

Sivir pudo ver lo que Kai’sa estaba intentando hacer y se preguntó porqué había ido directo hacia ellos en lugar de esconderse, ahora esa cosa iba a comerse a las dos. Kai’sa comenzó a gritar que dejara en paz a la chica mientras tomaba una silla y se la arrojó a la cabeza, también le lanzó su mochila y cuando se le acabaron las ideas, le arrojó la caja de pizza con las sobras de su comida, haciendo que esa cosa volteara a verla.

Una de las cajas golpeó al monstruo en la cara y se abrió, dejando caer la pizza en el suelo. En ese momento, el monstruo agachó la cabeza y dejó caer a Sivir. El monstruo se agachó, tomó la comida con ambas manos y se la llevó a la boca.

Sivir se quejó por la caída y se frotó la cabeza, mientras veía las acciones del monstruo y al principio no pudo comprender hasta que comenzó a mirar fijamente la ropa de esa cosa.

“Espera un momento...” Sivir no lo había notado antes pero ahora, con las luces encendidas pudo observar mejor la ropa del individuo. Si no fuera porque era una sombra completamente negra, podría decir que aquel tipo coincidía con la descripción que le dieron sus compañeros del cliente raro que había desaparecido hace unas horas atrás.

El monstruo terminó de comerse las sobras de la comida de Kai’sa y solo se molestó más, que comenzó a golpear el piso, quebrando el mosaico

“¡Comida!”

“¡Comida!”

“¡Comida!”

Gritó un par de veces. Sivir pensó que quizá eso era la único que estaba buscando esa cosa todo este tiempo, así que le gritó a Kai’sa “¡Kai’sa! ¡Arrójale todas las pizzas que están en la mesa!”

Kai’sa no entendió porque Sivir le pidió eso “Por qué? ¡Arrojarle esto no está funcionando! ¡Creo que solo hice que se molestara más!” dijo Kai’sa muy asustada retrocediendo poco a poco.

Pero Sivir insistió “¡Sólo hazlo! ¡Parece que esa cosa solo estaba buscando algo de comida!”

Y sólo así, Kai’sa obedeció y le arrojó todas las cajas de golpe. El monstruo se dio la vuelta hacia Kai’sa, las tomó todas y comenzó a comer de forma desesperada, dejando de prestarle atención a las dos chicas. Entonces Kai’sa aprovechó para correr hacia Sivir que seguía sentada en el suelo, se dejó caer y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, que hizo que le doliera un poco a la pobre repartidora.

“Agh…” se quejó Sivir.

“¿Estás bien?” preguntó Kai’sa, preocupada, mirándola fijamente.

“Si, si… estoy… bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza y el cuerpo…” respondió frotándose la cabeza “¿Qué hay de ti?”

“Estoy bien…” respondió la bailarina antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la sombra que estaba frente a ellas.

“¿Ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer?” preguntó Kai’sa.

“No lo sé, supongo que tenemos que buscar una manera de salir o un lugar donde escondernos antes de que termine de comerse eso” Pero precisamente en ese momento, el monstruo se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta para mirarlas, haciendo que las dos se pusieran pálidas.

“No mames… ya valimos verga” dijo Sivir en voz baja y abrazó a Kai’sa “Mierda… tengo que pensar en algo” se dijo a sí misma.

El monstruo las miró fijamente y sonrió perturbadoramente mostrando sus colmillos mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios. Luego de eso se dio la media vuelta y salió del cuarto, dejando solas a las dos chicas y se dirigió hacia el baño de hombres que era para los clientes.

Ahora que había recuperado sus fuerzas, se deslizó debajo de la puerta y se fue acercando al líquido blanco que antes había aparecido misteriosamente en el baño. Absorbió ese líquido con la palma de su mano y este se adhirió a él, convirtiéndose en la piel pálida que antes tenía, tomando ahora una forma humana.

Mientras tanto, Sivir se puso de pie y salió del cuarto para revisar a donde se había ido esa cosa, Kai’sa la siguió y ambas pudieron ver cuando aquella “sombra” salió del baño ahora con apariencia humana, lo que sorprendió a Sivir, pues tal como ella lo pensó, era el cliente de antes.

Aquella criatura caminó hasta la salida principal y se desvaneció, cruzando debajo de la puerta y desapareció de forma silenciosa, justo como había llegado.

Finalmente, ambas pudieron respirar con tranquilidad y regresaron a la habitación.

“Mames… creo que esto ha sido lo más culero que me ha pasado en una noche” Sivir se dejó caer en el piso y continuó frotándose la cabeza.

Kai’sa se sentó a su lado viendo el desorden a su alrededor “Menos mal que todo terminó…”

En ese momento Sivir sintió un montón de vergüenza “Umm… Kai’sa…” la repartidora tomó el brazo de Kai’sa para intentar llamar su atención.

“¿Sí? Dime ¿Qué sucede?”

“Este… quiero darte las gracias por venir por mi… fuiste muy valiente a pesar de que estuviste asustada todo el tiempo… en cambio yo… yo incluso te dejé sola con ese monstruo cuando te atrapó en lugar de hacer algo para ayudarte, incluso pensé en huir sin ti… fui demasiado cobarde y egoísta, perdóname” confesó Sivir agachando un poco la cabeza.

Kai’sa le sonrió “Pero volviste y te enfrentaste a esa cosa… mira, yo entiendo lo que tratas de decir… pero no te preocupes, no deberías sentirte mal por eso, muchas personas actuamos sin pensar cuando el miedo nos domina”

“Pero yo ni siquiera pensé en cómo te sentiste cuando esa cosa te atrapó, no sabía si estarías esperando por mi ayuda, solo pensé en mi”

“¡Incluso cuando gritaste mi nombre! ¡Yo sabía que ibas a pedir mi ayuda! ¡Ibas a pedir que no te dejara!”

“¿Qué?” Kai’sa estaba un poco confundida, pero luego entendió a qué se refería “Ahh, eso. Pues… en realidad no iba a decir nada de eso.

“¿Qué dijiste?”

“Sí, de hecho, iba a decirte que no vinieras por mi… lo único que estaba esperando en ese momento era que encontraras un lugar seguro donde esa sombra no pudiera encontrarte, aún si eso significaba que iba a comerme ese monstruo para ganar algo de tiempo”

“¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No te hubiera importado ser comida por esa cosa?!”

“Pues… obviamente tuve mucho miedo, pero, a fin de cuentas, si hubiera sido algo que no se hubiera podido evitar, pues que se le iba a hacer”

Sivir no podía creer lo que Kai’sa acababa de decir “Espera… no dices eso solo porque salimos de esto ¿Verdad?”

Kai’sa la miró seria y negó con la cabeza “No realmente”

“¿Qué?”

“No tengo ningún resentimiento hacia nadie y he logrado más de lo que alguna vez imaginé, ya tengo todo lo que buscaba y realmente no tendría problema si alguna vez tuviera que hacer un sacrificio con tal de salvar a alguien”

Una gota de sudor cayó de la barbilla de Sivir, estaba boquiabierta mirando a Kai’sa fijamente, realmente no comprendía como la chica podía decir eso con tanta seguridad, en ese momento, supo definitivamente que esa chica era especial, le resultó impresionante que ella fuera capaz de intentar hacer eso por alguien a quien acaba de conocer hace unas horas.

“Y tú...” Kai’sa se acercó, abrazó la cabeza de Sivir y la puso contra su pecho “Eres una persona muy agradable y me divertí tanto hablando contigo, que no me hubiera gustado perderte tan pronto”

Fue entonces cuando Sivir entendió porque Kai’sa regresó para atacar al monstruo antes, cuando Sivir iba a ser devorada por él y de repente sintió ganas de llorar y abrazó fuertemente a Kai’sa. Se quedó un par de segundos ahí, escuchando como la respiración y los latidos de Kai’sa volvían a la normalidad, mientras Kai’sa acariciaba su cabello.

Mientras tanto, Sivir pensó que ahora que todo volvería a la normalidad, lo más probable era que Kai’sa no volviera a ese lugar y no volviera a saber de ella. Sivir se alejó repentinamente y miró a Kai’sa “¡Oye, espera! ¡Déjame compensarte por todo este mal rato que te hice pasar! ¡Has hecho bastante por mí, más de lo que podía imaginar!” dijo como excusa en un intento para volver a ver a Kai’sa.

Kai’sa sonrió nerviosa “Oh, no tienes porque hacer eso, enserio, no es necesario”

“¡Por favor!”

“Hmm… realmente no quisiera que lo vieras como si me debieras algo por todo esto” Kai’sa se estaba empezando a poner incómoda.

“Oh no, no ¡Espera! No quise decir eso, en realidad es que me siento muy agradecida por haberte conocido y cuando dije que quería compensarte me refería a que… bueno, me gustaría que nos viéramos de nuevo un día de estos para olvidar este asunto del monstruo y quizá… pudiéramos seguir… hablando” Sivir se sonrojó con esas últimas palabras.

“¿Eso significa que quieres volver a verme?” Kai’sa estaba emocionada por eso.

“¿Eh? ¡Sí!” respondió Sivir.

“Oh bueno, si ese es el caso… a mí también me gustaría volver a verte” Kai’sa sonrió y luego se acercó a la pared más cercana a descansar. Sivir la siguió y ambas se quedaron ahí conversando un poco más hasta que se quedaron dormidas del cansancio.

…

Pasaron las horas hasta que llegó el amanecer y era hora de abrir, cuando el gerente y el resto de los empleados de turno entraron, se sacaron de onda al ver todo el desorden que había en todo el restaurante, todo el lugar estaba hecho mierda y comenzó a gritar como histérico preguntando qué había sucedido y donde se encontraban los empleados a los que había dejado a cargo la noche anterior.

Mientras en el área de descanso, uno de los empleados estaba algo confundido mirando el desorden dentro de la habitación y a las dos chicas que estaban durmiendo sentadas en el suelo, tomadas de las manos.


End file.
